Notice of References Cited:
The present invention relates to a novel and useful exercise apparatus and relates to human body training concern with training the muscle of the xe2x80x9ccorexe2x80x9d, of the body which primarily helps to stabilize the body during a normal activities such as moving, standing and sitting.
Many exercise apparatuses have been proposed to rehabilitate or develop different muscles of the body. In addition, exercise apparatuses have used resistance devices such as weights and springs against which the user pushes or pulls, using the arms or legs.
Unfortunately many apparatuses are not susceptible to use by persons of different heights or physical abilities.
The traditional prior art bench like the Pilates type bench has been a useful device for muscle training but limit its utility and render it less than an optimum tool for practicing total body training.
Consequently, a need exists for improvement of the traditional prior art in order to enhance its overall utility.
An exercise apparatus using a incline frame and a wheeled platform which are adjustable to accommodate person of different heights and weights would be a notable advance in the physical conditioning of a large and various groups of muscles for total body training, conditioning and also physical therapy field.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and enhanced exercise apparatus is herein provided to satisfy the aforementioned needs.
The exercise apparatus of the present invention utilizes a wheeled carriage which is movable on a frame against a resistance force. The frame may provide a pair of rails and the carriage may include wheels to ride on such rails. The resistance force may be provided by the user body weight or when using the weights attachment, the resistance is provided by the weights, while the user can stand or sit on the ground next to the apparatus. Cables extended through a pulley system mounted to the carriage, at the end of rails assembly and to the far end to a pair of post mounted on a frame, to handles which are gripped by the user.
The posts are mounted on a frame and they can rotate 360 degree around the inner support frame in a vertical plane.
The posts frame is also adjustable and can rotate 270 degree from the vertical to horizontal plane, supported by a pair of clamps and locks in place at a desirable angle using a pair of locking bolts.
The apparatus of the present invention also includes two identical back platform supports connected to each end of the mobile carriage.
The two identical back platform supports can be also used as a leg or arm device and for abdominal muscle conditioning.
The apparatus of the present invention also includes an attachable rowing, leg push and weights devices to be used for total body conditioning.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful exercise apparatus has been described. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus that utilizes a wheeled carriage and requires the user to pull the carriage up words on an incline slope.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus using wheeled carriage moveable against a resistance force which is adjustable through the change of the slope angle and the users weight, for users of different height, weight and physical abilities, while the user is seating or lying on the carriage or siting or lying on the floor, when the weights attachment is used.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus which is compact and easy to assemble and use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus which employs a wheeled rolling carriage and a multiplicity of platform supports permitting the use of the exercise apparatus in various conditioning and therapeutic situations. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus which provides a wheeled rolling carriage permitting the use of the legs for the conditioning of the legs major muscle groups at the same time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus which provides a rowing attachment and a leg push attachment permitting the use of the arms and legs for the conditioning of the arms, legs and other body major muscle groups.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus which provides a weights attachment mounted to the rolling carriage, permitting the user to stand or sit on the ground and permitting the use of the arms and legs for the conditioning of the arms, legs and other body major muscle groups, in a lateral or bilateral movement.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof, which will become apparent as the specification continues.